


For The Taking

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus studies his quarry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	For The Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Severus studies his quarry.

**Title:** For The Taking  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome implied.  
 **Challenge:** Written foir [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #43: Gift  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Author's notes:** Severus studies his quarry.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

For The Taking

~

Severus pursed his lips, covertly studying his quarry. In anyone else, he would have called the behaviour hostile, but with Potter and Draco, fights could function as foreplay.

Potter glanced over. Severus raised an eyebrow, smirking as Potter blushed. Draco noticed the exchange and frowned.

There was chemistry between all three of them; Severus felt it. His groin tightened at the thought of having them spread beneath him.

Their inherent competitiveness could make this interesting, Severus realised, imagining the sensual potential of having two young lovers vying for him. What a gift.

He smiled. They were his for the taking.

~


End file.
